A Fairytale Waiting to Happen
by Musicstarnc
Summary: Jareth transfers to Sarah's highschool in an attempt to steal her heart. He soon realizes that goblins are some of the less freaky things Sarah has to deal with on a daily basis! Can Jareth win her over to make Sarah his queen? In this CRACKTASTIC screwball of a romantic comedy anything is possble! Alot of references. Sort of crack fiction. Don't like, don't read. OOCness warning.
1. Pilot

**Yes. A new story! This time for a movie. Well, here's the pilot anyway. This story is going to get very crazy and/or fluffy so if you like fluff and unexpected turnouts you'll like this. Also there will be an OC. Possibly more than one, the main pairing with still be JarethxSarah mmmm...k. And be warned there is a alot of anime allusions so just deal, k. I should be studying for midterms or you know, sleeping but I don't feel like it and I've wanted to start this for a looooooong time. Plz enjoy and review if you like. **

Jareth sighed as he watched all of the happy goblins around him rejoyce. It wasn't fair that they got to enjoy themselves while his teenage years were wasted ruling a kingdom. And all for what? The girl he so desperately loved to reject him? There was no hope of him getting an heir considering that there was only one girl he wanted to be with and she was enjoying a normal life back in her own realm. He could watch her and protect her but she'd find out and get mad. Then she'd find a way to block him. Since he couldn't even speak to her there was no way that he'd ever win her heart.

"Excuse me, sire" One of the goblins said, bowing low. "Your father would like an audience with you."

"Very well" Jareth replied, rising from his chair. His feet seemed to move of their own accord as Jareth's mind wandered back to thoughts of the girl he loved. Sarah. Her warm eyes and chocolate colored hair sweeping around her face filled his heart with such a bittersweet feeling that it made him want to cry with both joy and sadness. The goblin swept open doors that seemed too large for him and gestured for Jareth to enter. The grand throne room was not filled with goblins as Jareth's was. It was decked in colors of bright reds, royal blues, and shades of gold and silver. On a larger throne that clearly belonged to the king sat a tall goblin with long blonde hair twinged with enough gray to be distinguished without looking old and wearing a purple patterned shirt, black tights, boots, and a midnight blue cape. His eyes were icy blue, cold and narrow but they softened on Jareth. "Father." Jareth said bowing.

"Oh, stand up son, I have to talk to you and you know how much I despise not looking people in the eye when I talk to them" Jareth's father said waving his hand dissmissively. Jareth rose. "Now son, I don't know how many times I've told you you should start looking for an heir-"

"Father, if I've said it once I've said it a thousand times, there is only one girl I would have and I can't have her. So forget about having another heir" Jareth said. Honestly, do parents _ever _listen to their children?

"Ah, but you see I've found a solution to that problem." Thie king said poiting a finger in the air. Jareth wasn't liking where this was going... "The girl-"

"Sarah."

"Right, Sarah. She attends high school?"

"I suppose so."

"You can glamour yourself over?"

"Yes. But I don't see why-" Jareth didn't need to finish the thought. He already knew what his father was proposing. It could work. But if she recognized him, that would be bad. He'd have to tell her eventually. And it meant he could see her again. Jareth's father's smile spread as he saw his son catch onto his plan.

"Start packing. You start high school tomorrow."

**It's short but the story will turn out to be longer. Please review and I'll give you a virtual cookie! **


	2. School Daze

**Wow. I only posted this last night and the response I got was epic. XD Okay, well I pormised so: VIRTUAL COOKIES FOR ALL! This chapter introduces the OC. She honestly must be the strangest character I've cooked up, ever, and she's from Sarah's world naturally. Enjoy and please review!**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?!" Sarah screeched as she peered at her alarm which told her she had approximately ten minutes to run to school. She ripped off her nightgown and hastily threw on her school uniform. A white short-sleeved shirt with a blue sailor collar, a red bow, and a blue pleated skirt. She pulled her chocolatey hair back into a ponytail, since she had no time to brush it, and ran down the stairs.

"I did wake you up. Three times, and each time you said that you would be right down." Sarah step-mother said as she finished packing Sarah's lunch.

"You believed me?" Sarah asked incredulously. "Oh, I'm going to be so late!"

Sarah pulled on her shoes and nearly walked out the door. "Forgetting something?" Her step mother asked holding her lunch and her bag.

"Thanks!" Sarah said grabbing them and running out the door.

"Oh, and you have to watch Toby after school!" Her step-mom yelled after her.

"Doesn't surprise me!" Sarah retorted running full speed toward school. She was going to have to book it today. One more late and she would have detention. Thinking about just how much trouble she'd be in if she didn't watch Toby this aftrenoon and instead wasted time in detention made her run faster. She just ran through the school gates as they were closing and she sprinted up to her classroom. Whoever invented the three story school was going to get a hard kick in the pants from Sarah. She had just plopped herself down in her seat when the bell rang for class. The teacher wasn't at the front yet so Sarah had a minute to catch her breath.

"And Speedy Sarah makes it just in time for the bell once again!" A girl who sat next to Sarah announced, clappping her hands in mock congratulations. She was slightly shorter than Sarah with jet black, slightly wavy hair that fell just beyond her shoulders. Her eyes shifted through different colors from a light peridot green, to a deep blue to lilac and back again. Her skin was pale and snowy and she had enough freckles to be noticed without overdoing it. To put is simply; she was beautiful in her own way.

"I'd hit you, Sheridan, but frankly I'm having a hard time catching my breath" Sarah said reguarding Sheridan with a look that said: _I'd kill you, but it'll take too much energy. _

Sheridan lughed like that was the funniest joke she'd ever heard and sat down in her own seat. The girl was so hyper she must have been hopped up on enough caffeine to kill an elephant. The teacher, a tall woman in sensible (ugly) pumps, a maroon suit, greasy gray hair pulled back in a bun, a large, hairy mole under her left eye, bloodred lips and a nose shaped like a bird beak, marched in, a leaf of paper in her arms. "Good morning class" she said with a voice too cheerful, and definetly too girly for her in the morning. Thankfully she also had a thick russian accent to disguise it.

"Good morning, Miss Thesobrasmie" the class said in unison.

"Good morning, sir yes sir!" Sheridan and Sarah whispered under their breath. The teacher's ears twitched and there was a collective gasp between Sarah and Sheridan but she said nothing so they relaxed.

"We have a new student starting today" Miss Thesobrasmie said eyeing the door. "You can come in now." A tall boy with narrow blue eyes and long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail entered the class. "This is Jarrett-"

"Jareth" The kid corrected.

"Jareth Smith. Be nice to him. Now can someone show him around to his classes today?" Sheridan's hand shot straight up and Sarah put her head in her arms. She was too tired to deal with the new kid and she had a long afternoon in front of her. The teacher saw this. "How about you, Sarah?" Sheridan lowered her hand. "Please raise your hand." She turned to Jareth, "Why don't you sit behind her?" Sarah sat way in the back of the classroom by the window with only one seat behind her. She reluctantly raised her hand more scared of the teacher that the kid that approached her.

"Hello" said Jareth. It was Sarah! It really was Sarah! He smiled brightly trying his best to hide his excitement.

"Hi. I'm Sarah Green. Can I see your schedule?" Sarah asked trying to place where she could have possibly seen this kid before. He looked way too familiar for comfort. Jareth handed her the piece of paper the cheerful woman at the front desk had handed him. She scanned it quickly. "Wow. You have alot of classes with me." Sarah said. She studied his face briefly once again. She was certain that she had seen him before but... no, she was just acting paranoid. She was so tired her eyes had to be playing tricks on her.

Miss Thesobrasmie started to go over logic proofs. Sarah dutifully took notes and was constantly turning around to see that Jareth understood what was going on. He couldn't understand the subject less but he was starting to get it by the time Sarah had finished explaining. Jarth couldn't undertsand that teacher through her thick accent and he found it hard to pay attention since whenever he tried he ended up focusing on the little things, like her mole. Sarah had added that if she walked over while they were talking about it to start switching 'mole' to 'Bob'. They'd get in alot less trouble for gossipping than for talking about how ugly the teacher was. When the bell rang Sarah sprang up out of her seat. She threw her stuff in her bag and waited for Jareth and Sheridan outside of the door.

"That teacher is pure evil!" Sarah exclaimed when they were well out of earshot.

"She has to be from a part of hell even the worst demons are scared to enter" Sheridan agreed. Jareth laughed.

"I'm sorry what's your name?" Jareth asked.

"Me? I'm Sheridan Hayes! Sarah's number one BFFAE. I'm the boss, the bigshot the-"

"Craziest person in the entire universe?" Sarah added, giggling.

"Something to that effect" Sheridan said snapping her fingers at Sarah with her eyes shut as she thought that over. "Thank you."

"What's BFFAE?" Jareth asked, already feeling stupid.

"Best Friend For All Eternity" Sheridan explained.

Sarah stopped abruptly. "Oh no, I feel so bad for you" she said turning on Jareth.

"Why?"

"Because today in gym, you're playing dodgeball and you're the new kid."

"How do you know that? Are the gym classes CoEd?" Jareth asked.

"Sometimes. Not for this though. We're playing volleyball so we can hear the screams of pain from the boys gym" Sarah replied.

"Good luck" Sheridan and Sarah said waving him toward the boys gym.

Lunch couldn't have come soon enough for Jareth. Him, Sheridan and Sarah all had the same lunch. The last one at the end of the day. Gym had been such a disaster he was almost too embarassed to even look at Sarah afterwards. Not five minutes into the game and he had been knocked unconscious and woken up in the nurses office sporting a bruised cheek and a nosebleed. He was surprised that he still had all of his teeth. The other classes had passed in a blur of words, kids faces and happy or bored-looking teachers. He was so tired that he could use the sandwich as a pillow and be knocked out until the final bell rang.

Sarah and Sheridan were sitting all alone at a table. They had both brought lunch from home so they were waiting for him and waved. He had gotten a grilled cheese sandwich and a water bottle. He didn't care much for cheese but it was better than anything else that had been on the menu. He made a mental note to bring lunch tomorrow. They were playing some sort of card game.

"What are you guys doing?" Jareth asked sitting at the edge of the table opposite Sarah.

"Mythomagic" Sheridan said like it should be obvious.

"Za...?" Jareth asked. Sarah smiled. Jareth's fatigue melted away instantly.

"It's a card game that involves the greek gods. Kind of a roleplaying game" Sarah explained.

"You want me to teach you how to play?" Sheridan asked. Jareth nodded. He didn't know much about greek mythology exept that they had more than one god. The game was fairly simple so they ended up playing a round. Sheridan and Sarah had picked there favorites. Sarah was Hecate, goddess of magic. Sheridan was Dionysus, god of wine, fertility, parties and things of that sort. Somehow Jareth had ended up Demeter, goddesss of agriculture. It wasn't really a shock to Sarah that Sheridan had won but Jareth was in complete shock. From what he'd gathered Dionysus was one of the worst cards to play as and she'd won! They played two more games, Jareth and Sarah had switched up their characters but Sheridan stayed with Dionysus. Jareth had been Hades for the second game and lost and he'd been Ares for the last game and lost again. For the second game, Sarah had picked Persephone and lost (Sheridan won the second game) and for the third game she picked Hephaestus and won. "So Sarah, are you doing anything after school? I've got absolutely nothing but homework, which won't take me long. Maybe you can hang out at my place?"

"I'd love to, but I have to babysit Toby" Sarah said leaning back so she almost fell out of her chair.

"Awwww... Hey! Why don't I come over to your house. I can help you and then we can do something fun!" Sheridan said. "Besides your parents love me. I'm sure they won't mind."

"That sounds like a better idea than what I had planned" Sarah said, brightening.

"Hey Jareth, you got any plans for after school?" Sheridan asked. Both girls turned to look at him.

"No, not really" Jareth replied. His heartbeat had started to go into overdrive.

"Wanna come?" Sarah asked.

"Sure."

"It's settled then!" Sheridan said standing up and clapping her hands. The bell rang and they all walked to English. Jareth found out that English was Sarah's favorite class and they had a creative writing assignment first thing when they walked in. She wrote a three page tale about a lost princess and something to do with fireflies. Sheridan had wrote something about a dragon attacking the city. Jareth filled one page with a very bad story about a blind mouse trying to get out of his home. Then they started going over an assignment but Jareth's eyes glazed over as he happily though of an afternoon with Sarah and even hanging out with Sheridan made him happy. He didn't like her in the way he liked Sarah. Not by a long shot, but he realized that she was the only person other than Sarah to actually take an interest in his conversations. He treaded on the happy thought that he had made a friend in this world. The final bell rang and they all walked to Sarah's house singing random songs from disney movies _very _out of tune. But then again it's kind of hard to stay in tune when you're laughing so hard.

**Well that's it for this chapter. Be sure to review. Mythomagic, anyone? Oh and the teacher's name is pronounced Teh-soh-brass-mi, just to let you know. I hope that no one flames me for Sheridan because she plays an important part in the plot. If you don't like her, too bad. Next chapter they'll be babysittting Toby at Sarah's house. What will happen? Read on to find out! Review please. **


	3. Babysitting and Uninvited House Guests

**Okay, I'm loving all of the reviews! And someone asked so Sheridan is pronounced Sh, like you're shushing someone, eir - ih - dan, like the name. Sheridan. I kinda have an idea for another character so she may/may not be making an appearance in this story. And yay midterms are finally over! well, for me I dunno about you guys. Also, I'm sure you've figured it out, but with all of my chapter stories I'll get the first two or three chapters out rather quickly and then I slow down. Like, drastically. Hope you don't all hate me! XD**

"I'm back! I brought some friends with me!" Sarah announced as she led Sheridan and Jareth through the front door. Sarah's step mother rushed down the stairs, Toby in her arms.

"I thought I told you-"

"Relax, we've offered to help out" Sheridan said coaxingly. She took Toby from 's arms before Sarah got a chance.

Sarah's step-mother sighed. "Okay, well, I'll be back late, be sure you do your homework and put Toby down for a nap and make sure he eats dinner, I just gave him lunch-"

"Okay. Don't push yourself, take your sweet time coming home. Buh-bye!" Sarah pushed her step-mom out the door, she shut it behind her. Sarah grabbed Toby from Sheridan.

"Sawah" Toby said reaching to play with her hair.

"C'mon, I'll put you in you crib" Sarah said. Toby was one and a half and he still needed naps but he could talk and crawl without trouble. He couldn't walk yet, and not for lack of trying either. Sarah would never admit it but since he got kidnapped and she had rescued him, she had become kind of fond of Toby. That didn't mean she wanted to babysit all the time, though. Sarah started to carry him upstairs and Toby reached for Jareth over her shoulder. Sarah turned to them and smiled, "Well Toby seems to be happy you're here. Sheridan why don't you pick out a game or get some homework out or something. Jareth can you help her?" Sarah asked. Jareth however was trying to contain his fear. That baby recognized him! How could he have been so stupid! Day one and he was already going to be busted. But Sarah continued carrying him upstairs.

"C'mon, lets go find a game!" Sheridan said grabbing Jareth and pulling him into the living room. They argued over random titles that is until Sheridan found out that Jareth did not know the awesomeness that is Pokémon and she decided on _Pokémon Battle Revolution. _

Sarah was tring to put Toby down for a nap when she heard Jareth scream from downstairs (mind you; the door was closed) "No way that's allowed! You just killed like half of my team!" and Sheridan reply: "It's called a sweeper; might want to go with something super effective to me." Sarah giggled realizing that Jareth, a noob, was currently getting pwned by an ace trainer. Sarah poutingly realized that after three lullabies she had managed to get him half asleep and those idiots had woken him up. She opened the door "SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed and turned back to Toby who had turned mute but wasn't crying. Even by toddlers standards, Toby was one strange cookie.

"Stowy! Stowy!" Toby chanted clapping his little hands. Sarah sighed. A story... for once Sarah was drawing a blank.

"Wait a second on that" Sarah said and she rushed into her bedroom. It had been severely remodeled. The walls were plastered with movie posters, book poster and anime posters. Mostly anime but Sheridan had turned her into a die hard _Ouran Highschool Host Club_ fan and she had been hooked to the entire anime fandom ever since. The walls were now a light pink and she still had pictures of her mother plastered to her vanity mirror. Her stuffed animals were now displayed on shelves that circled the bedroom. There was a desk with a laptop and some books (manga) stacked next to it. There was a mahogany bookshelf lined with many novels and some manga. And occasionally a plushie which acted like a bookend. She rushed over to the bookshelf and tried to find a book Toby might like. But most of them were too complicated for Toby to understand. Great... she would have to make it up. She was stalking, rather disgruntled, back to Toby's room as she heard more shouts of protest from Jareth in the living room and Sheridan's maniacal laugh. She wished she could join them but Toby had to go to sleep first.

Jareth plopped down on the couch in shame. He had switched the Pokémon in his party three times and Sheridan wiped him out every time with no changes.

The closest he got to beating her was putting her first Pokémon in the red zone- with his second to last Pokémon. "How... are you beating me?"

"Well I've been playing forever and you just started today. No beginners luck for you, huh?"

"Please don't rub it in..."

Sheridan laughed. "How about you use some legendaries?"

"Legendaries...?"

"Yeah... and I'll keep my team. Maybe you'll win" Sheridan said making adjustments to his team. Jareth sighed and stood again. He didn't really get this whole Pokémon game... so why was he becoming slowly addicted?

"... And so the princess violently murdered the shadow queen and the kingdom was once again peaceful. Months later she and prince Len got married and had a beautiful daughter named Satsuki so will you go to sleep now?" Sarah said all in one breath.

"Again! Again!"

"What did I do to deserve this..." Sarah was about ready to cry. If he didn't fall asleep soon she was going to put sleeping pills in some warm milk and pray it didn't kill him.

"Again!" Maybe cyanide... at least it wouldn't taste suspicious.

"All right I'm done!" Jareth screeched throwing the wii-mote onto the couch. Sheridan had soundly beaten him in less than three minutes. "Let's play something else!"

"How about we go see how Sarah's doing?" Sheridan suggested. Jareth perked up. "Yeah. I like annoying her too. Let's go." They trudged up the stairs singing "We're going to annoy Sarah~ We're going to annoy Sarah~ We're going to annoy Sarah~ And she'll probably punch us in our faces~" They opened the door to Toby's room to see Sarah walking in circles mumbling lullabies.

"Need help?" Jareth asked leaning against the door frame.

"Like hell I do" Sarah said, her eye had a nervous twitch to it. But she couldn't have tried for that long- holy mother of god they had been at Sarah's house for about an hour and a half! Jareth stared at her blankly. Thankfully Sheridan translated, bless that girl.

"Yes" Sheridan said taking the baby from Sarah gently. She placed Toby in his crib then walked Sarah over to Jareth. "Take her downstairs, take her ipod" Jarth looked confused "The rectangular thing with the ear buds attached. It'll ask for a password, just type in 5361, select music and look in the folder entitled 'vocaloid' then pick the song "Hot Cocoa" put the ear buds in her ears and set her down on the couch. You can listen too. Oh, and she's pretty out of it so don't mention to her that I figured out her password."

"Do I want to know how?" Jareth asked already pulling Sarah out of the room.

"Unless you're a die hard vocaloid fan, no." Jareth didn't complain. He coaxed Sarah down the stairs and he desperately tried to tune out her talking about various ways to murder her brother quietly. Damn, she could be scary. He did what Sheridan told him to do. He didn't mind that to listen to the song he had to sit very close to Sarah. The song was in a complete other language Jareth didn't understand but it was strangely catchy. The song did exactly what Sheridan said it would. Sarah calmed down instantly, then started singing along. When Jareth asked about the singer (he was sorely regretting it) he got a _long _lecture on the awesomeness that is Len Kagamine.

Sheridan came down the stairs not five minutes later, her wicked smile still in place. "How did you get that kid to fall asleep?" Sarah asked. Jareth started shrinking away because she was glowing with a cold purple aura.

"I sang him a lullaby" Sheridan said like it was the simplest thing in the world. Sarah looked like she was debating ringing Sheridan's neck or bowing down on the ground and kissing her shoes. "Can we play super smashbros?" Sheridan asked. She looked evilly at Jareth. He gulped.

"Fine, but I'm pikachu!" Sarah said walking over to the game cabinet.

"Awwww! Your always pikachu!" Sheridan complained. Jareth realized within the first match of super smashbros. that he sucked horribly at video games. He picked metakinght, Sheridan picked Link, and Sarah was pikachu. Sarah had knocked him out of the ring enough times for him to stop spawning and Sheridan and her had an epic duel (in which Jareth became a commentator) for about a half an hour where Sarah won with no more lives left and 12% health.

"Ha! Ha! Ha, ha, ha!" Sarah said from her place standing on the couch.

"Epic pikachu is epic" Sheridan said shrugging her shoulders. Jareth sighed. He wanted to punch the person who invented the stereotype that boys were supposedly good at video games.

"Anyone else hungry?" Sarah said looking at the time. It was around 5:45. "Sheridan why don't you train Jareth in video games, while I go make something really quick."

"So I get to beat his ass- I mean, train him some more?" She looked hopeful and her face lit with a mischievous grin. Jareth gulped nervously, he was scared of this crazy chick with a game controller in her hands.

Sarah sighed. "Must you be evil about it? But, yeah" Sarah said. Jareth was doomed. "Oh, yeah before I make food are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope" Jareth said.

"Good. Have fun~" Sarah said. Walking toward the kitchen. Then it occured to her that she should check on Toby before disappearing in the kitchen. "I'm gonna check on Toby real fast!" Sarah said.

"Mmm, k" She heard Sheridan say.

"Alright, call us if you go into a murderous rampage" Jareth called. Sarah giggled. Jareth's heart melted.

"I'll do that" She said then walked upstairs. When she opened Toby's door. Sir Didymus, Ludo and Hoggle (**A/N did I spell that right?**) were sitting in there.

"Sarah!" They all but blurted in unison.

"Shhhh! I have people downstairs" Sarah said. In reply she heard Jareth screaming at Sheridan about how she probably killed him for the umpteenth time on Super Smashbros.

"Your friends? Is the girl named Sheridan here?" Hoggle asked. Sarah had told them all about Sheridan. She had vowed to introduce them but she couldn't with Jareth here. Although looking at them that boy once again frazzled (**A/N is that even a word?**) her mind as to where she might have seen him before. Oh well.

"Look, I have Sheridan and a kid we just made friends with today downstairs and Sheridan is currently kicking his ass at Super Samshbros. I'd love to introduce you guys but not today" Sarah said. She felt gulty considering that she was sending them away and she hadn't seen them for a while. But today was a really bad day.

"Well we have some news that might interest you" Sir Didymus said. Sarah leaned up against the door frame.

"It better be good..." She said.

"Jareth has left the kingdom. Some are saying his father has sent him away" Didymus continued. Ludo grunted and nodded his head in agreement. Jareth? Could that Jareth and the one downstairs be... one and the same? No. The Jareth downstairs was nicer to her. He had just moved from another country and he was human. It was just a coincidence... right?  
"That is interesting. Well, thanks for stopping by, come back another time. Any other time or better yet, why not wait until I call you so I don't have to do this? It was great seeing you" Sarah said as she turned out the door. She briefly glanced at Toby remembering why she had gone up the stairs in the first place. Out like a light. One of these days she had to tape Sheridan singing a lullaby. It would make her life so much easier. She rushed down the stairs and stopped in the living room where Jareth had once again been soundly defeated his character shooting across the screen as a supernova as he lost and the game announced Sheridan the winner (again). "Hey Jareth, can I ask you something?"

He looked her way. "Sure."

"Where did you move here from?"

"... London"

"You don't have a London accent, though."

"A New York accent is hard to kill, apparently."

"You used to live in New York?"

"Yeah. Then we moved to London and back again."

"Okay, then" Sarah wasn't going to argue. Her aunt came from New York City and she had lived in Germany for a couple of years, she came back to visit and sounded exactly the same as before. Jareth's argument seemed legit, so she dropped the matter. Jareth gulped. He didn't want ot lie to Sarah anymore, it was too difficult and those eyes of hers seemed to stare right through him. Nonplussed, Sarah walked into the kitchen and made some sandwiches. They sat in the living room and mulled over what to do next. Jareth had made the point clear that he was done with console games for the day.

"Can we play HetaOni?" Sheridan asked.

Sarah gasped in delight. "Yes, but let's start a new profile. For Jareth's sake, k?"

"Okay" Sheridan replied energetically.

Jareth's heart was already beating since Sarah had said 'for his sake' but he was a little scared. Anything Sheridan seemed to like he sucked at. "Is it a console game?" He asked.

"No. It's on my laptop" Sarah reassured him. Jareth sighed in relief. They walked upstairs and into Sarah's room. "Sheri, be a lamb and go get some chairs from my parents room."

"Sure." Sheridan said, rushing out of the room and leaving Jareth and Sarah alone. She started up her laptop and as soon as the screen appeared she gasped.

"What is it?" Jareth said, suddenly in defensive stance.

"It was bothering me earlier why you looked so familiar. And now I know who you remind me of!" Sarah said. Jareth walked over to her and peered at the laptop screen. It was an anime character who looked very much like Jareth. "You look just like Len Kagamine!" That guy again...

Sheridan returned with the chairs and forced Jareth to sit in the middle so he controlled the character and the two laughed evilly at Jareth's shrill, somewhat girly scream. He was embarassed but Sarah's laugh was almost worth it. Almost...

**Well, there you have it. Sorry about the wait, but uploads will probably be on this scale from now on. And yes, Jareth is both jelly of Len Kagamine and looking very similar to him. If you don't know what he looks like the just go on google images. If you get any number of the references in this chapter (there's ALOT) then you are awesomer than Prussia (Ha, more references.) If any of you can figure out what the password is code for you get a bunch of virtual cookies. Again sorry about the late update and please review! XD**


	4. Storytelling at Karaoke

**Well, the code is Len1. None of you guys even guessed! So I'm just going to eat all of these cookies myself! Sorry about all of the profanity in the last chapter but there's likely to be more so get used to it. And since all of the people who bring it up don't let me reply: yes, the game mythomagic is a Percy Jackson and the Olympians reference. So please, stop bringing it up... *Noms on mountain of cookies in emo corner* **

**I would have updated sooner but my computer got a virus that would not let us open anything and we had to wipe out the hard drive (I was smart and moved all of my stuff to a flash drive) Then we updated everything once again and it would let us do everything but the internet. And now I have a windows 7 (which I may be thankful for but I still hate. It makes EVERYTHING annoying)**

**Okay long author's note but one more thing: There will be singing in this chapter. But A) I refuse to be "that annoying author who puts song lyrics in her story" and B) NOTHING FROM THE MOVIE!**

_"I do" said Sarah, looking in Jareth's eyes with nothing but love. _

_ "And, Jareth, do you take Sarah to be your wife?" Said the pastor dude. _

_ "I do" He said without hesitation. _

_ "Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride!" Jareth pulled Sarah in his arms and kissed her pa- _wait a minute.

Jareth was not back home, in a church, dressed in a white tuxedo; he was in the apartment his dad had gotten him so he could attend school with Sarah, dressed in a T-shirt and shorts. He also was not holding Sarah in his arms to kiss; he was cuddling with his pillow.

"Gah!" He threw the pillow across the room. The he looked at the time. Okay, it was only 8:02... 8:02! "I'm late!" He screeched and he jumped out of bed landing on the floor in a bundle of blankets with a loud _THUMP! _

He threw on his school uniform, swearing at himself for not setting the alarm, in which he ended up taking more time than usual since he had mismatched all of the buttons in his hurry. The school uniform was a simple white button shirt with an optional blue tie (Jareth hadn't bothered to wear), and matching blue slacks. He slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed a hair tie from the bathroom. He didn't bother to eat breakfast or to brush his hair; he had an oral report due in social studies and he needed to book it. It took Jareth approximately ten minutes to run all the way to school. The gates were closed. He continued to swear at himself as he started to climb over. The school gate was not easy to climb. He kept falling back down. He was feeling pretty sorry for himself and rubbing his backside when a car pulled up to the curb.

"Trying to break into the school for any reason in particular?" Sarah asked, she looked like she was trying to stifle a laugh - and doing a horrible job at it. Break in?

"Ummm... did you get up late, too?" He asked.

"No. There isn't a specific time that I'm supposed to wake up on _Saturday_" She said, getting out of the car. She was utterly adorable today. She had on a wide necked creamy orange colored blouse with a pink ribbon. She also had a black, pleated skirt, white knee-highs and her sneakers. Her chocolate hair fell in a silk curtain down her back. Her eyes matched and sparkled with warmth. Jareth blushed a little. He picked himself up off the ground and dusted himself off.

"But I thought school had five days to a week" He may not have attended public school but even he knew it was five days to week. He had only suffered through three.

"It does but when you come in on a Wednesday..."

Another window rolled down "Do you want a ride home?" Sarah's step-mother asked. Jareth nodded, it wasn't even nine o'clock yet and all he wanted to do was climb into bed. Sarah took his bag to put in the back. Their hands brushed and Jareth felt his face heat up. Suddenly, he had the energy to run maybe five miles. She opened the door and motioned for him to climb in. He happily sat down in the car and Sarah climbed in next to him.

"Ow..." He had forgotten about his many collisions with the sidewalk already - but his lower back had a stubborn memory. Sarah giggled.

"I'm guessing you fell on the sidewalk" she said.

"Many times..." he cringed. She looked sympathetic.

"Do you think you broke anything?" She asked.

"No... yes... maybe... I don't know" He admitted. It didn't feel broken; just severely bruised.

"Oh you poor, poor baby" She cooed. He pushed her playfully unable to hide the smile breaking out on his face. "Well actually, if you're feeling up to it, Sheridan and I were planning on hanging out at this karaoke place later. We used to do it all the time but..." Sarah looked scathingly at her step-mother, gesturing with her hands.

"I can see you, Sarah. And yes, I know, Toby needs a babysitter; I ruin you life; am I forgetting anything?"

Sarah put a finger to her chin and stroked her non-existent moustache. "I don't believe so."

"Well, you can do it this weekend, so no complaining"

"You act like I asked for permission..." Sarah grumbled under her breath.

Jareth giggled. "Sure, I'd love to."

"Okay. I'll come get you at six. Be ready" said Sarah.

"Jareth, where do you live?" Sarah's step-mother had driven away from the school.

"The Servin Apartment Complex" He said.

"Okay, that's not too far" Sarah's step-mom sighed. Sarah spent the rest of the car ride filling Jareth in on most of the details for Karaoke. He almost didn't want to leave when they pulled into the driveway for the complex. Jareth got out and waved with a jaunty salute. sarah laughed. He practically floated to his apartment.

Jareth tried to sleep. Excitement for tonight made him bouncy and unable to sleep and anytime he moved the wrong way his lower back felt like fire. So he spent the day sitting in a bucket of ice; watching a spongebob marathon.

At around four-thirty he decided to start getting ready. He put on a pale blue, long-sleeved turtleneck and a pair of black slacks. He dug his sneakers out from where he'd buried them in his closet. He put twenty bucks in his pocket. He realized it was only 4:45. He decided to take a shower and re-dressed. He brushed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail. Now it was 5:45. Sarah would be here in about fifteen minutes. He cleaned up his ice bucket. He tried to sit and found that he was still not healed completely. Jareth was incredibly stiff. He cursed under his breath. Then his doorbell rang.

Sarah looked no different but she was wearing a brilliant smile. Jareth grinned. "Hi"

"Hey, am I a little early? Sorry. You look nice" Sarah said. Did she seem... nervous? Jareth hoped so. God knows he was. She was early but only by about eight minutes. No biggie. "Oh, Jareth. You are so incredibly lucky."

"I am?"

"Your doorman. I completely forgot to ask you which apartment number you live in and he was nice enough to look it up for me." Sarah said, she was blushing, embarrassed at her own fault. _How cute _Jareth thought. "Um... let's get going. You have some money, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Is twenty dollars enough?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah, it should be" they walked the entire way talking about random things. When they arrived the two had been having a slightly heated argument over which gen 6 starter was better: Fennekin or Chespin? Sarah was all for the cuteness that was Fennekin. Jareth liked Chespin. For one of the grass-type starters he thought it was adorable. Sarah took him into the back where there were a whole bunch of rooms. Some had the doors open and music (some were delightful; some were absolutely horrid) and laughter spilled out. Sheridan leaned out one door and waved.

"Sarah, Jareth, over here!" She grinned. The walked into the room and shut the door; because they were polite. Sheridan wore a simple white knee-length dress with a brown belt decorated with rainbow beads around her waist. She had stylish brown boots to match. Her eyes glinted lavender. There was also another boy in the room. He was tall, tanned and leanly muscled. He had large, cerulean blue eyes and hair such a dark brown it was almost black. He had on a long-sleeved white undershirt, a black hoodie, jeans, and sneakers. He smiled shy but warmly when Sarah and Jareth walked in.

"Hey Shane, haven't seen you in a while." Sarah said sitting in the nearest chair.

He nodded. "You must be Jareth. I've heard about you from Sheridan. It's nice to finally meet you" he held out his hand. Jareth shook it. So what the guy was handsome? So what if he was nice and strong? Jareth could do magic. Jareth was royalty. He wasn't intimidated... much.

The room was small. The floor was lifted toward the front to make a stage and there was a karaoke machine hooked up to a screen on the wall. There was a table with chairs attached. Sheridan sat down in a chair beside Sarah and resumed doing what she must have been doing before they arrived: murdering straws. Yep, she had a pair of scissors and she was cutting them into two halves with very uneven lengths. Very Sheridan-like.

"Okay! So now that I've cut the straws, we can decide the first oder of when people go. Shortest straw goes first, longest straw goes last! And as usual; lowest score buys dinner! Highest score picks the place or food!" Sheridan announced holding four mutilated straws with varying lengths. She made them appear even on top then covered the remaining length with her hand so no one could tell which was what length. Jareth, Sarah and Shane all grabbed one and pulled leaving one for Sheridan. Jareth's was about medium length so he wouldn't be going first. Sarah's face was white, Sheridan was laughing maniacally, and Shane looked indifferent.

"You okay?" Jareth asked. Then he noticed why her face might have been white: she had the shortest straw. apparently she was none too happy about that. "Looks like your going first" he said. She nodded mutely. She couldn't be _that _bad. Could she?

The order was apparently Sarah, Shane, Jareth and then Sheridan. Sarah, quite reluctantly, got up and moved to the stage. She then filtered through songs until she found something. The screen spurred to life and "Rainy Day Man" flashed on the screen.

"_Rainy day, rainy day, rainy day man..." _Sarah sang. She actually wasn't too bad. She ended up with a score of 234. Sarah sighed. "That wasn't so bad..."

"And you have a new high score!" Sheridan added.

Then it was Shane's turn. He was a laughably bad singer and was laughing right along with everyone else. He selected something in spanish and pretty much spent the whole song going "lalala I don't care about the words lalalalaaaaaaaa~" Sheridan fell out of her seat. Sarah had to go to the bathroom after and Jareth was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes and was caressing his cramped side. Shane may have sucked but he stayed within the pitch range and managed to pull a score of 211.

Jareth went up and realized that he knew none of the songs. So what he did was he went to cartoons and picked something he sort of knew. "_I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!" _Jareth sang whole heartedly to the tune of the Pokemon theme. He silently thanked whatever deities he could think of that he was a good singer and the lyrics were on the screen because he actually pulled the top score of 456.

"Not bad" Sheridan said. Sarah was patting Shane on the back. She apparently thought he was buying dinner.

"Sheri, when you win this thing, please make it the pizza place down the street. I didn't bring _that _much money" Shane pleaded. _When she wins...? _Jareth thought. So far he had the high score.

"And what if I want seafood?" Sheridan asked. Batting her not-so-innocent-most-likely-evil eyelashes.

"I'll kill you because it makes me sick" Sarah chimed in. Shane shot her a thankful glance.

Sheridan sighed "...fine..." She selected her song and lightning flashed across the screen replaced by guitars. _"It's just... one more day. No one said there would be rain again... Won't blame it on myself, I'll blame it on the weatherman..." _Sheridan sang. She was absolutely amazing. Jareth jaw dropped to the floor. Sarah laughed.

"No one ever thinks Sheridan is as good a singer as she actually is" Sarah said. "My bet is that one day she'll be on broadway and inviting us for a quick lunch in Paris." The song ended and all but Jareth were unsurprised when Sheridan pulled a perfect score of 500.

"You can do a different song every time but you'll always get the highest possible score" Shane said with mock outrage.

"You never know. Jareth's pretty good one day he might beat me" Sheridan said. Seeing as Sheridan beat him at a lot of things he figure he had as mush of a chance of beating her as a watermelon flying through the wall and singing David Bowie.

So Sheridan, actually abiding Shane's wishes, did select the pizza place. They all sat down in a booth. Sarah actually sat in the same booth as Jareth with Sheridan across from her and Shane across him. Shane got a plane pizza pie and they all sat around telling wierd stories while eating pizza and drinking beverages.

"So Victor, do you know a wierd story?" Sane asked. Sheridan shot him a look.

"As a matter of fact I do. Hear ye, hear ye! Allow me to tell you the sorrows of the ancient kingdom of Lihart. The radiant kingdom was something small, a united people with a gorgeous castle for the royal family. The queen had refused to take a husband but love is a chain that eventually winds itself upon all hearts and she fell in love with a man from Earth. The queen had only been a princess at the time and often went to see him. The inevitable happened and a baby was born. A healthy young princess. The plan for who would raise the baby had yet to be decided for the father did not know of the mothers true identity. He believed that her parents didn't approve but he was actually quite far from the truth. Then tragedy struck the kingdom. Demons from a dark, malicious place attacked. The people were scared; their homes destroyed. Their king and queen... dead. All they had left was their princess. With her magic she drove the demons away and was forced into ruling the kingdom by herself. She was forced into an early rulership. So she left the baby with the father. He couldn't know of her identity or the young princess might be endangered. With the remains of her magic she tricked the father into believing she too, had died. The young princess was raised as a normal girl. Unaware of the power sleeping within her. Fallen angels, the knights of Lihart, are sworn enemies of demons. Both sides continue to look for the lost princess. The demons seeking to make her one of them, the angels hoping that they can once again see the princess they lost so long ago." Sheridan said. Her face lost its serious tone "So did you guys like it? C'mon! Tell me!"

"That's... depressing" Sarah said. "Usually you tell stories about fairies helping nature or something! Not a story where everybody dies or thinks they're dead!" _So that's where she got the illusion that fairies are nice _was all Jareth thought. Sarah then made light of the night with a story that was so obviously about her brother in Hansel an Gretel format but instead of the witch dying. Toby, or as Sarah called him, Smitt turned out to be evil and witch saved everyone by eating him. The end. It was more light hearted than Sheridan story but sadistic all the same.

After that everyone was getting ready to go home. Shane and Sheridan were laughing about something and Sarah and Jareth talked quietly. Sarah was staring intently at the back of Shane's head as if willing him to do something.

"Trying to fry his brains with non-existent lasers?" Jareth asked. Sarah turned to him.

"No. Trying to get him to confess" Sarah went back to staring.

"Confess what?"

"That Shane is in love with Sheridan" Sarah said. Jareth almost fell over. Didn't see that coming. "Oh come on. It's so obvious!" _It is? _Jareth hadn't really been paying attention to Shane.

Much to Sarah's dismay Shane did not confess his undying love for Sheridan. Rather he went home when Sheridan's mom picked her up. Jareth was going to walk home as well. Sarah was picked up by her father and he started walking.

Then a car, a black Ferrari to be exact, swerved on the side of the road, half of it's tires on the sidewalk, and stopped maybe two inches in front of Jareth who was currently hovering three feet in the air hugging a telephone pole like his life depended on it. Two minutes prior and one step closer and he would have been a pancake. The window rolled down.

There was a goblin in the car, "Hop in sire!" Like hell he would get in the car.

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!" Was all he thought to say.

"But we didn't." The goblin had a point. Jareth was still alive. Jareth hopped off the pole and walked around the car. He was _not _getting in _that _car. It however did not occur to him that they were intent on getting him in the car anyway. Because they got out, grabbed him, shoved him in the backseat and drove away.

_Well, if I die, at least I got to go on a date with Sarah... _Jareth thought as the goblins swerved toward his apartment.

**okay so yeah. If you want to know the songs they sang: Sarah sang Rainy Day Man. I don't know the artist but it's from the Sailor Moon soundtrack. Jareth sang the the first Pokemon theme song (again don't know the artist but it's on the album 2B A Master). I don't remember the title of the song that was in my head for what Shane was singing. I know it was in Spanish. But pretty much I just made him do what my friend did. And Sheridan sang Blame it on the Weatherman by B*witched. Also, foreshadowing much in this chapter and an actual Labyrinth reference. Get it? The watermelon singing David Bowie? Oh, never mind. Happy Easter!**


	5. Meet the Dysfunctional Family!

**I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! Words cannot even express how sorry I am! I got major writer's block for this story after Easter. Then, my stupid monitor had to go and break! Then, my mother and I went on a wild goose chase looking for a new one but my sister plugged in the old one and, lo and behold, it was working again. Technology, honestly. I did however get some good advice that I might use if I find a good one. Anyone know of any good BetaReaders you would recommend? Okay, long authors note. Let's get to the story. **

"Are you really sure that's the right girl? I mean she doesn't look like that much. She isn't even cute." A girl who looked to be about sixteen maybe seventeen said. She hung upside down from a tree, a device that looked like a scouter over one of her eyes. She pressed one of the buttons zooming in on who she was spying on: Sarah, who was at the moment changing her baby brother. The girl hanging from the tree was tan with hair that was black as ebony. Her eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black. She had a white blouse on with a black skirt that went up to her chest then suspenders that looped around her shoulders making an 'X' on her back. She had on black-and-white mary janes and white knee socks. She appeared almost bored.

"Yes. I'm positive that's her. We just need to bide our time a bit more-"

"What is she doing? Is she changing a baby? Gross. She looks way to young to be a mother."

"That's her brother. She's babysitting."

"Oh."

The girl that had the dark eyes was arguing with a younger blonde girl. She was about thirteen with pale skin and light blue eyes. She had a powder blue star on her right cheek. Her hair was so light it almost looked like snow. It was in a braid over her shoulder. Her entire person was virtually colorless. She wore a long sleeved shirt striped with shades of light and dark purple. The sleeves came down past her shoulders and even past her hands a little. She wore dark leggings and hunting boots. She wore a black tank top under the purple shirt. She also had a scouter but rather than watch Sarah she glared at the other girl. She sighed. "I cannot believe we're sisters."

"Chill out, Star. She doesn't have a clue and that 'guardian' we detected hasn't done shit."

"Let's not be hasty. All good things come to those..." She curled her fist and blew an icy powder into the air "... who wait."

**Meanwhile...**

Sarah paced Toby's bedroom nervously. She ad arranged for Sheridan to come over so she could finally meet Sarah's friends from the goblin kingdom. _Oh, what if she freaks out and stops talking to me? _Sarah thought worriedly. _That's not going to happen. Sheridan's known you forever, she's not going to stop talking to you over something like this. _The reasonable part of Sarah's brain argued. It went on like that for a while longer.

_Ding-dong, dong ding! _

That was the doorbell. Sheridan was here. Sarah ran down the stairs and opened the door. "Sheridan!"

"Hey, Sarah," Sheridan gave her a funny look. "Are you okay? You look like you're freaking over something."

"What? No, it's nothing!" Sarah argued but Sheridan knew Sarah even better than her father knew her.

"Really? Because from the looks of it you should have the word 'panic' tattooed on your forehead from how well your hiding it" Sheridan said matter-of-factly. Sarah laughed nervously. "Is this because I'm finally going to meet the friends you said you would introduce me to!"

"You know me too well, Sher. But, yeah" Sarah nervousness subsided as Sheridan looked excited.

"Where are they? What are their names?" Sheridan asked about a million more questions but Sarah was laughing off the last bits of her panic attack from earlier.

"They're not here yet," Sarah said glancing at a clock. "Want some strawberry lemonade? I know I need a drink after that."

"Sure," Sheridan replied. Sarah poured them two glasses and they chatted in the kitchen for a bit. Then Sarah suggested they wait in her bedroom. So they'd already be there when they showed up. They got tired of waiting and decided to play a game. They were halfway through another hangman (of which Sarah was losing horribly) when a soft light appeared in the room and stepping out of it were Hoggle, Ludo, and Sir Didymus.

"Hooray you guys are here!" Sarah jumped up with glee sending the notepad flying.

"Oh my..." Sheridan said with wide eyes, studying the three goblins. "Sarah... what did you slip me in that lemonade?" Sheridan asked, studying the cup, looking for any traces of poison.

"I didn't slip you anything! How dare you accuse me of drugging you which I may or may not have done at some point in time!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Sarah, you just admitted that you've drugged me before..." Sheridan pointed out.

"I have done no such a thing! I was teasing you," Sarah admitted.

Sheridan laughed. "Good to see that your sense of humor is still in tact. Now do tell how you happened to meet these... er, characters."

Sarah told the story of how Toby was kidnapped, evil goblin king and all that who shares the same name as their new buddy. Hoggle occasionally chimed in with details Sarah had forgotten and Didymus helped to embellish the action scenes. Ludo chimed in with roars for dramatic effect.

Sheridan listened the whole time. She didn't speak but nodded, she occasionally asked a question if they paused. "And that is how we met" Sarah concluded.

"Sooo... that story you told me about Toby a while ago actually happened?" Sheridan asked.

"Yep" Sarah replied.

"Cool" Sheridan agreed. "So, now what?"

"I... don't know. I was so busy freaking out about this that I didn't really plan anything." Sarah said, smiling shyly.

"That' okay, Sarah" said Hoggle. "I actually have something I wanted to do. So I'll go, now. We'll come by again anytime" Hoggle said waving and leaving. The others followed suit. With nothing else they play HetaOni until Sheridan rage quit from failing at the battle with 'X' copious amounts of times.

Sarah was glad that her closest friends now knew each other. Then it was Monday and Sarah had school once again.

The sun was just rising over the horizon when Sarah got up and peered at her alarm clock. Okay, she was going to get ready, have breakfast, and make it on time in the ten minutes she had. Ten minutes!

Sarah rushed around pulling on her uniform swearing at herself for forgetting to set her alarm again and was out the door with eight minutes to get to school. Of course she didn't make it but how lucky for her that their teacher just so happened to be running a little later.

Sarah sat down without a second to spare. Sheridan was poking Jareth in the arm with her pencil. He looked to be trying to catch up on some sleep as well. He swatted her pencil away after a while but she continued anyway. "Sheridan, let him sleep."

"Thank you Sarah..." Jareth mumbled sleepily.

"Your welcome, Sir Bed-head," Sarah said graciously.

Jareth actually picked up his head and took his hair out of the usual ponytail, then put it back up. "Better?" He asked, actually looking in her direction now.

"Much better," Sarah agreed. Sheridan nodded solemnly. Then Mrs. Thesobrasmie came barging through the door.

"I am so sorry I'm late everyone. I got held up in a traffic jam this morning and then the office called me before first period," she apologized. "In any case I have news. We're getting another new student!" Murmurs filled the classroom.

"Another new kid?"

"Do you think they're from the same place Jareth is from? I mean, he is the only other new kid."

"I wonder if they're a boy or a girl."

"Why do kids want to come to this school!? It freaking sucks!"

Were some of the comments Sarah was able to filter out. Jareth looked relatively uninterested. "You can come in now!~" Mrs. Thesobrasmie called.

A girl walked in. She had soft, snow-white curls framing her adorable face. Those same curls fell all the way down her back. Her skin was fairly tanned and her large, almond-shaped eyes were the color of gold with silvery tints. If Sheridan was short, this girl was a dwarf. The uniform hung on her which wasn't surprizing since she couldn't have been more than five feet tall. Maybe a little less. For the most part she stared at her shoes occasionally glancing upward. As soon as she caught the eye of another student she blushed furiously and looked back down. Sarah could tell she was deliberately letting her hair fall in front of her face - she so obviously didn't like being stared at. Sarah felt sorry for her since it wasn't going to be avoided. She was absolutely gorgeous. "Please introduce yourself," Mrs. Thesobrasmie instructed. She mumbled something that wasn't quite audible. "I'm sorry?"

"M- my name is um... it's... it's Hikarin. Hikarin Miwazuki," She said barely over a whisper. Her voice was soft and cute and, and... fragile. And scared. And very, very shy. Sarah realized for the first time the girl had a slight tendency to jump when addressed. And she stuttered when addressing a crowd. And most shy girls would stand very huddled in with their arms either crossed or their hands clasped with their knees bent inward. She was shaking like a leaf but her legs were spread, her arms slightly extended and hanging at her sides. She reminded Sarah of a bird about to take off at any given moment.

"Well, Miss Miwazuki, how about we seat you? Now, let's see. There's a seat behind Sheridan. Sheridan raise your hand!" Mrs. Thesobrasmie commanded. Sheridan was so startled her hand shot up on impulse. "Now would anyone like to take Miss Miwazuki around the school?"

"Oh, that's fine. I'm sure I can find my way" She said, clearly trying to avoid other people.

"Nonsense. Now who would like to do it?" All of the boys, except Jareth, raised their hands. A few girls volunteered, Sheridan included. Sarah did not raise her hand. Mrs. Thesobrasmie seemed to be deciding who would be least likely to scare the hell out of her. Her eyes fell on Sheridan and if Sarah had to fathom a guess on what was going thorough her mind it would probably be: _Oh, hell no!_

"Okay, how about you Miss Munroe?" Mrs. Thesobrasmie's eyes landed on one of the quiet girls in class. She had a few friends in the popular circle and she always helped with the backgrounds for the school play. Sarah didn't really know her but she would know who someone was talking about if her name came up. She didn't look like anything special. Dark eyes, chocolatey colored hair that was cut to her shoulders. She always had her nose stuck in a book. "Mrs. Munroe!" Mrs. Thesobrasmie yelled. Nicole (her first name) looked up from a book and at the new student. "You will be directing around Miss Miwazuki today!"

"Oh, um, okay!" She said. Sarah felt sorry that she was only picked for not paying attention.

"You may go to your seat now," MIss Thesobrasmie said, looking at Hikarin.

"Oh. Okay," Hikarin wasted no time running to the back of the classroom. The boy that would be sitting next to her fist pumped. She sat down, didn't speak and rarely even looked up to copy notes. Jareth looked at her like he'd seen her before but couldn't place where. Then he'd brushed it aside. When the bell rang she walked to Nicole and they rushed into the hallway.

The day went by rather quickly. Soon enough it was lunch and Sheridan was explaining to Jareth the pain of EV training. Sarah was surprised when Nicole ran up to them looking panicked. "Please tell me you've seen Hikarin!" She said very panicky.

"No. I haven't seen her since this morning. What happened?" Sarah replied.

"We came into the cafeteria, I went to go buy lunch and she brought so she sat at the table. When I came back she was gone! I'm supposed to be helping her and I've lost her!" She explained. Her hands were gripping her hair like she was about ready to pull it all out.

"Relax, with her looks a guy probably walked up to her, she panicked, and ran for the bathroom," Sheridan said soothingly.

"I've tried all the girls bathrooms. She wasn't in any of them! I even tried a few janitors closets and empty classrooms. I don't think she's hiding under a table either..." poor Nicole was on the verge of tears.

"We'll help you find her," Sarah said. The poor girl was in desperate need of some help.

"I'll help too," Jareth said, standing up.

"Me too! Me too!" Sheridan was jumping with excitement.

"Oh, thank you guys! Thank you so much!" Nicole was crying now, but with joy. No wonder she liked the drama club. They split up. Sarah was going to try the courtyard first. There weren't many people and loads of greenery and tables, plus a gazebo for dances. This seemed like an ideal place for a timid girl like Hikarin to hide; so also an ideal place to start looking.

Sarah peered under all of the tables and benches. She went inside the gazebo when there- she heard it. Someone was crying softly. Sarah carefully got off the gazebo and looked under the stairs. "Found you," Sarah whispered.

Hikarin had been hiding under the gazebo. For whatever reason she was crying. When she opened here eyes there was no doubting it. Sarah would recognize them from a mile away. "Are you alright? Come out from there," Sarah whispered. She wondered if it might be a good idea to reach for her or offer her hand. Hikarin just shook her head.

"I- I'm not going back out there!" It was a bit louder than how she normally spoke but at the same time still a whisper.

"C'mon, I promise you'll be safe. Nicole and everyone are worried about you," Sarah reminded her soothingly, now extending her hand. For a little while Hikarin didn't move a muscle and just stared at Sarah. Then she extended her shaking hand. Sarah helped to pull her out. She was caked with dirt and her face was red and puffy from crying. But now she was laughing - the epitome of cuteness - and smiled at Sarah. They walked back together. There was much tears from Nicole when she found that Sarah had found Hikarin. After about a million 'thank you's' and a short ninth period the day was over.

As they were walking back home just before They usually slpit Jareth stopped. "I remember now!"

"Remember what?" Sarah asked.

"Where I saw her before! She moved into the apartment down the hall from mine!"

"Really?'

"Yeah. but her dad drove her to school. I'm guessing she was alos picked up."

They talked a little while longer and then parted ways.

Later, Sarah sat at her desk doing her homework with the oddest feeling - warm and safe but at the same time... like she was being watched.

...

"'Not doing shit' are they!? You just _had _to go and jinx us like that! Now there's another one!" Star scolded her sister whilst whacking her with binoculars.

**Again, I apologize for the late update and hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. But at least now we have to whole cast minus Nicole - sorry, she won't be a recurring character. I'd ask for reviews but I really don't deserve it and if you are going to anyway please try to be nice. And if you read this far, really hated it, and feel the need to tell me so I ask that you at least tell me what is wrong so I may attempt to fix it. Thank you all for reading this chapter if you waited! Also, I promise to update this story with the next chapter fast - as soon as I'm done updating everything else - like literally, this story first to make up for it!**


	6. Guardian Angel

**I said I'd update fast. Anyway, I'm noticing that my reviews, for this story alone, are half love and half hate. What gives? Complain early in the story so I may **_**fix **_**the problems. As compared to later on. I am however going to ease into fixing some of the characters issues. A lot of you think (or thought) Jareth would be a little more... forward. I toned him (too much) so he wouldn't come off as the villainous character he was supposed to be in the movie. He's not the villain here! Remember the sisters from last chapter? They are the villains! And I tried to make Sarah more relatable to the ever-crazy Sheridan. But she's a little easier to fix. I really don't think I made her too bad. Some of you will beg to differ, but that's where I stand. Also I would like to thank: auctavia1228, pleasanttrouble, Bravo (who I think is a guest, not sure), excentricluli, MusicalLover17, MaidMarian17, lolgirl (I think another guest), FTWeepingbell, Jareth'sQueenBitch, FallenAngelVamp, zombie guts, and Lauren (another guest) for being kind in the reviews. Know that I love all of you guys and thank you from the bottom of my heart. The other reviewer I would like to thank is FashionAvenue (even if you wont see this) simply because you were the only one that gave me constructive criticism. So I sincerely thank you. I usually don't do shout outs or complain but something needed to be said. And before I do anything else I would like to apologize in advance if I misspelled anything or forgot anyone. I don't think I forgot anyone. I'm pretty sure. If I did you have my most sincere apologies. Also, many of you will have noticed that I fixed the P.O.V. Rather than try to stretch it, it will now be one or the other. Either Jareth or Sarah. Or occasionally the sisters (as of last chapter). Damn, this a long authors note...**

Jareth lay on his bed trying to get some sleep. Ever since the karaoke night he hadn't gotten any. Or at least very little. For the first time in a whole week he would be able to sleep! He closed his eyes and happily snuggled his head into the pillow.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

So much for sleeping.

Jareth looked up at the phone. _Let the answering machine get it..._ Jareth thought waiting for the phone to stop ringing.

"_Hi Jareth! It's Sarah, and I was wondering..."_

As soon as Jareth heard that he fell onto the ground and zipped over to the phone, fatigue long forgotten. He pulled it off the receiver and hit talk.

"H-hello?" Jareth stammered.

_"Jareth?"_

"Yeah. Sorry, I um, I couldn't find the phone. Yeah, that's it. I just couldn't find it," Jareth laughed awkwardly.

_"Okaaaaay. Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to come to the amusement park with me today? A new ride just opened, and I'm dying to try it out!"_ Sarah said excitedly.

"Yeah. I'd love to go!" A date? With Sarah? Who needs sleep? Even though Jareth had no idea in hell what an amusement park was. It sounded fun. Afterall, it does have the word 'amusement' in it. How bad could it possibly be?

_"Perfect! Sheridan, Shane and I will pick you up around noon, okay?"_ Jareth's heart sank. His fantasy of traipsing around an amusement park with Sarah alone was crushed. Until Sarah said: _"Think of it as a double date of sorts!"_

Okay, he could deal with a double date. Plus, Shane would keep Sheridan busy. Jareth went to look in the mirror to fix his hair - holy mother of god! Who is that ugly creature in the mirror!? Jareth realized that the 'ugly creature' was his reflection. No sleep so his hair was ratty, his eyes had bags underneath them, his skin was pale and drawn, and the buttons on his shirt were mismatched. Not to mention the shirt was crumpled since he'd been wearing it for god knows how long. And even he couldn't remember the last time he'd taken a shower.

So Jareth spent the next hour freshening up, taking a shower, doing the laundry, though he still looked and felt like a ten-year-long nap would fix all of his problems. He ditched the old clothes for a clean T-shirt, some jeans, and socks. He set his alarm to ring fifteen minutes before Sarah said she'd show up and passed out instantly.

"Sire... sire... wake up, sire," Jareth's eyes fluttered open. No one in the room. Funny, he thought he heard someone. It was fifteen minutes before his alarm was going to go off so he had a half an hour. Who had been calling him? Eh, he was so tired the possibility of his subconscious developing a mind of its own seemed plausible. Jareth shut off his alarm, yawned and stretched.

He made himself a bowl of cereal, walking about while trying to fix his hair and straighten up his room, just in case last Saturday was repeated. When he had about ten minutes he decided to fix his hair. He still looked tired, but better. He found himself humming something, when...

"Sire!"

"Bah!" Jareth tripped backward over his own feet trying not to fall on the ground. He managed a not-so-graceful landing on the bed. "What are you doing here!? Get out of here! Go!" Jareth yelled at the goblin who had been acting as a messenger between Jareth and his kingdom. He peered at the clock. _Seven minutes... I have seven minutes to get him out of here..._ Jareth thought.

"I was instructed to see how you were doing," The messenger said innocently, looking taken aback.

"Yeah, well, I'm fine as you can see, now if you'd please..." Jareth put on a smile and lightly pushed the goblin in the direction of the door. He glanced at the clock again. Five minutes...

"Why such a rush?"

"Because I have people that can't know about you, or me, coming over! I don't care what it is I'll do it later! Please leave!" Jareth pleaded.

"Who? What?"

"I'm getting picked up by a few friends for an amusement park," Jareth explained. Four minutes...

"Sire...?"

"What!?"

"What is an amusement park?"

"I don't know! It has the word amusement in it and people go willingly so I'm guessing its something fun," Jareth explained, finally reaching the door.

"Oh. Well, if your sure,"

"More than sure. I am absolutely, one hundred percent certain,"

"Alright then, untill the next time we meet," and the goblin slipped away as they so often do. Jareth sighed in relief and slumped against the door.

...

The 'messenger goblin' slid underneath the door and walked down the hall. The body was elongating. Thick, dark hair grew out from the head and the face became less wrinkled and more human-like. Eventually the older sister stood in front of the elevator a cruel smile marring her otherwise beautiful face.

Once she had gotten outside a car pulled up and the girl in question, Sarah, got out. "Amusement park, huh?" She whispered playfully. "Thanks, Mr. goblin king, I do believe you've given me an unfair advantage." The front window on the passenger side rolled down and Sheridan's face poked out. Just as her eyes would have landed on her, she melted into shadows.

...

Jareth wondered why he was feeling so guilty. Maybe because he felt like he was neglecting his people? No. His dad had promised to take care of them. So why...?

The doorbell rang interrupting his thoughts. He straightened and opened the door. Sarah smiled at him. She was wearing a simple T-shirt and jeans, her chocolatey hair falling around her shoulders. "Hi!" Sarah said happily.

"Hey," Jareth replied.

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be...?" Were his nervous feelings and strange guilt that obvious?

"You just look like something's bugging you."

Jareth laughed oddly. "No. I'm fine, I promise." He pulled a sweater off the coat rack by the door. "Let's get going."

They walked together laughing, Sarah told him about all the rides they could go on. When they got to the car Sheridan was peering around accusingly.

"You okay...?" Sarah asked. Sheridan was so surprised once she heard Sarah's voice she conked her head onto the top of the window pane.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine I just thought I... saw someone..." Sheridan said, once again peering in the general direction of where the older sister had been not a few minutes before.

Nonplussed they got in the car and rode to the park. They all got out of the car and stared at the entrance gate. "Hooray! We're finally here!" Sheridan screeched. She turned to the others. "Okay, I have our entire day planned out, down to the minute." As she announced this she fished around in her pockets for something. Then she found what she was looking for and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it to reveal a map with several rides circled in sharpie marker. "See. First we'll go on..." Sheridan continued and Shane listened excitedly. Jareth searched his pockets for the money for his ticket.

"Don't worry about it, Jareth." Sarah assured him.

"Huh, why? Don't I need money to get in?"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. It's bring a friend day," She pointed to sign by the admission stand. "You only have to buy one ticket and the other person gets in for free. Shane's got a ticket and so do I so that means your ticket as well as Sheridan's is free."

"Oh, okay." Jareth said relieved. He had forgotten to put the money in his pocket anyway.

"Okay, lets go!" Sheridan said running for the admission booth.

"Ah, Sheridan wait! You need your friends pass to get in!" Shane ran after her.

"That reminds me," Sarah dug around her pockets for something and pulled it out. "Here." She handed him a friends pass. "Let's go before that crazy chick destroys something." Jareth nodded in agreement and they walked over to the admission booth.

They went inside right after Sheridan and Shane. "Sooo... where to first?" Jareth asked.

"Were you even listening? Were going on the rollercoaster first, duh," Sheridan replied matter-of-factly. Throughout the day Jareth made a few new discoveries: Shane was scared or heights... and rollercoasters. Many people like baby animals (as they had passed a petting zoo Sheridan had deemed too trivial), The Teacups made him and Sarah very dizzy, they had walked around like drunken monkeys afterward. And one discovery the he'd figured out previously that had been fortified: Sheridan was nuts.

"And now Sheridan will force us into what she must think is the pinnacle of this park before lunch," Sarah said unhappily.

"Which is...?" Jareth said nervously.

"The haunted mansion," Sarah replied, she sounded as if those words alone had been enough to drain her energy.

"You don't like the haunted mansion much do you?" Jareth asked, he flashed her a knowing smile.

Sarah offered a weak smile in return. "You're right. There's no middle ground with them for me, they're either boring and a complete waste of time or so scary I go home crying!" Sarah complained. A thought seemed to cross her mind, but she didn't say anything on the matter.

"Hm. Maybe this one will only be moderately scary and you'll be satisfied without tears," Jareth offered. She shrugged and followed her crazy friend into the mansion.

As many would expect; it was dark. And eerily quiet. Already bored, Sarah and Jareth continued inside the mansion. Fake thunder cracked from speakers and lights flashed trying to create lightning. Paintings had eyes that followed them, likely fake, and occasionally a mouth moved and a speaker blared 'get out' or something of the like. The two continued through the mansion though nothing scared them in the least. After an hour of walking they came back outside.

Jareth covered his eyes from the temporarily blinding light. As his eyes adjusted he took in something much more scary than a fake haunted mansion.

A huge _beast _which appeared to be made of solid shadow patrolled the park. It was truly massive, the size of a double-decker bus, with sharp knife-like teeth which looked to be made of precious metals. Some gleamed gold, other were silver, platinum, bronze. It eyes were like two red rubies that glowed like headlights. It had a tail and it's form was canine. People screamed and ran trying to get away. Sarah stood stock still beside him, paralyzed by fear. Her face had gone pale and her body visibly shook.

"Hellhound..." She whispered in a shaky voice, trying not to move.

_ How does she know what a hellhound looks like? _Jareth thought. He'd never seen one for real but he'd heard of them. The beast before him matched most descriptions he'd heard incredibly accurately. Jareth made a mental note to belive his messengers more often, even when it seems like a lie. The creature swiveled it's heard in their direction and it's maw curved up into something almost like a smile. Jareth made a very heroic whimpering sound.

The hellhound charged them. Sarah screamed and Jareth darted between her and the beast. He held out his hand and made a magical barrier between him and the beast. He also made it invisible, not wanting to blow his cover. The hellhound charged right into it headfirst and Jareth was knocked into Sarah from the extreme force. Thankfully it did it's job right before it shattered to pieces, neither Jareth or Sarah was harmed.

Oh, how Jareth missed his magic fushigi ball.

"Are you okay, Sarah?" He asked, holding out a hand to help her to her feet.

She looked up at him from where she cringed on the ground. "It didn't kill us? We're not dead!?" She asked.

"Nope," He smiled. They heard a deep bark and a growl from behind them. Jareth whipped around to see Fido was getting up. And, boy, did he look mad. "Not yet anyway," Jareth covered quickly.

"How did you...?" Sarah asked, her eyes were wide. He could practically see the gears spinning in her head.

"Let's not worry about how and just focus on the fact that we are alive. Now, in order to stay alive I suggest we," The hellhound charged again, this time bearing it's fangs. "RUN LIKE HELL!" Jareth screamed and Sarah happily complied, both of them running out of the ruin of the Haunted Mansion and wherever else the seemed to be able to get through.

The park had cleared by now, Jareth was surprised that authorities weren't there yet. At the same time, it also made him glad. They weren't really paying attention to where they were going and got cornered between some rides and a fence. "Shit," Jareth heard Sarah curse under her breath.

They turned and saw the hellhound charging toward them. It was a good distance away, but would easily be right on top of them in a matter of leaps. "I guess this is the end," Sarah said. "I should tell you that I've always thought you were kind of cute."

"Really? Well if we're going to die anyway. I'm not really from London, I lied and I'm sorry. I'm really-"

Jareth didn't get to finish his confession. Sheridan stepped between them and hellhound. She'd materialized out of freaking nowhere but her stepping between them brought tears to both Sarah and Jareth's faces.

"Sheridan! Move you crazy bitch! That thing will kill you!" Sarah yelled desperately, she almost ran towards her but Jareth put an arm out to stop her. Sheridan turned and sent him a look of gratitude. "What are you doing?" Sarah asked. Jareth wasn't sure if the question was directed towards him or Sheridan.

"Jareth," Sheridan's voice was low and dangerous. "Take Sarah, find Shane, and get out of here. Now." She directed, not even looking in their direction, but glaring at the hellhound. Which, as it came closer, eyed her hungrily. "Shane's under the rollercoaster. He should still be out cold."

"What?" Jareth asked. He knew she was crazy but not to this extreme.

"You heard me. Get. Out. Of. Here. NOW!" She demanded. She whipped around to face them for a brief second, her face was pure fury though still human. Jareth pulled Sarah in the direction of the rollercoaster against her will. She fought him the whole way, not wanting to leave Sheridan to her certain death. She'd started crying and was threatening him and begging, pleading, trying to overpower him just to get back to her. Jareth would do anything to protect her but he decided meeting her halfway wasn't bad. And he could protect her. Human disguise or no, he still had magic on his side.

They hid behind a broken teacup and stared out at the scene before them. Sheridan crossed her arms like a mummy and was whispering something. The wind whipped up around her and she began glowing.

"Holy..." Sarah mumbled, her face widened in shock. Jareth's mouth had made a perfect "O", his eyes wide.

The light glowed brighter and brighter until she became unidentifiable as Sheridan. Then in one instant she stopped glowing but Sheridan no longer stood there. Because for one thing Sheridan had been wearing a T-shirt and well-worn jeans, not a white dress. She had been wearing a pair of flip-flops but not the gorgeous gold heels the new figure was wearing. And Sheridan sure as hell did not have wings. Well, the wings were sort of transparent but something told Jareth that if need be they could become tangible. And probably allow her to fly as well. The two however did share the same heart-shaped face and peachy skin. They both had feathery, wavy dark hair. The one difference in the face was the new figure had cold, gray eyes, like steel.

The hellhound seemed mystified by the light and sudden change in prey. But it kept charging.

"Sit, boy!" A playful voice rang out. More shockingly, the hellhound obeyed the order. It slid in the gravel stopping a few feet from the figure that used to be Sheridan. She covered her face from flying gravel and backed up a step or two. The hellhound regarded her sadly, like a plaything it wanted that was just out of it's reach.

A girl sauntered over to the hellhound leisurely. She smiled brightly at the girl in white. The older sister.

"Blair," the figure said, horrified. Jareth cringed. Her voice sounded eerily like Sheridan's, more than alike. It was identical. Jareth absolutely refused to believe that she was Sheridan. It was just so... so... _paranormal. _

"Wow. So it was you they sent. How've you been Sheridan?" She asked casually. "Where's your partner?" Jareth was amazed they could hear them. So Sheridan was... what, exactly?

"A fallen angel. Just... just like in her story..." Sarah whispered, somehow reading into his thoughts. She sounded scared.

Sheridan sneered. "Not here, obviously. More to the point, why are you here?"

"Oh, something about recovering a lost princess. Know where I can find one?" Blair asked, once again sounding casual with a tone of forced patience.

"Well, you'd be hard pressed to find a princess of any kind here," Sheridan said quickly, her words sounded rushed. She peered around furtively. Jareth and Sarah hid better behind the teacup. He wasn't too sure about Sarah but he didn't mind that they had to be touching. When they thought it was safe they looked back at the scene.

"Really? Aw, guess I'll have to settle for something else," Blair said and she charged Sheridan. Sheridan held out her hand and a sword appeared. It had a sapphire blue hilt and a gleaming, deadly looking blade.

Blair shot blasts of energy at her and Sheridan either parried with her weapon or avoided them. It was a miracle she hadn't died already. "What's wrong? Can't use my own shadow against me? Oh, wait. It's you sister that can do that. I forgot, all you can do is copy appearances!" Sheridan shouted angrily, clearly trying to agitate Blair. And it was working. The angrier Blair got the worse her aim got. But the energy balls had more, well, energy.

Sheridan unfurled her wings and leapt into the air only to land back on the ground several paces back from Blair. Blair stood among a smoking wreck of asphalt. She was beyond pissed, she was absolutely livid. Sheridan danced light as air as well as on it. Her face was set with a smug grin. She'd won and she knew it.

Blair locked her hands together and concentrated for a moment. She relaxed and let her anger go. "I'm gonna ask again, where is the girl?" Her eyes were closed and her face was beaded with sweat. If Sheridan didn't give an adequate answer, well, Jareth didn't like to think she was a goner. If it came to it, he decided he'd run out last minute and work some magic of his own. Crazy human or fallen angel Sheridan was his friend. And he'd defend her when it came to it.

A large energy ball that crackled with power formed in her hands, as she spread her arms it grew. She kept adding to it until it was half her size but three times as wide.

"You'll never get her. Forget it," Sheridan said matter-of-factly. This didn't fly with Blair. Her face contorted in anger and rage so hot even Jareth felt scared and cowered behind the teacup, Sarah cringed but was brave enough (or stubborn enough) to continue watching the show.

She almost released the energy ball, but then she looked to the side of her and cringed as though someone was yelling loudly into her ear. The energy ball disintegrated. She shot Sheridan a final look of loathing. "We'll have to finish this another time. Then again, we may never see each other when the girl is ours. In the meantime, be a dear and entertain Shadow. He likes you very much. Sic 'em, boy," Blair said, then commanded the hellhound. Sheridan yelped, and soared into the air just above jumping range for Shadow. Blair fell into her shadow and disappeared.

Shadow gave a happy yip, like a normal dog would, and happily attempted to catch Sheridan who was now stuck suspended in mid-air.

"We have to help her," Sarah said.

"How are we going to help her!? That thing will eat us!" Jareth said, pointing at Shadow for dramatic effect.

"Fine. If your scared you can got get Shane like we were supposed to and I'll deal with the hellhound by myself," Sarah said, indignant.

"I'm not scared. But you will be killed or at least gravely injured. Unless I'm missing something, you can't fly. Can you?" Jareth replied, he gave Sarah a quizzical look.

"No. Sadly I can't fly but I can throw a ball," Sarah replied.

Ten minutes later and Jareth and Sarah had dug Shane out from the rollercoaster's remains. He wasn't hurt but as Sheridan said, he was out cold. Sarah had dug around until she found what she was looking for, a big ball used to decorate the rides that was full of nothing but air. It was a vibrant blue color and she rolled it on the ground outside to just behind Shadow. Sheridan's face flickered through emotions when she caught sight of Sarah, then she saw Jareth and Shane behind the teacup. First it was shocked, then happy, then angry, then her eye and the tip fo her mouth twitched as she fought the war within herself to decide how she should feel about this development.

Sarah gave her a jaunty salute and put two fingers in her mouth. She gave an ear-splitting whistle, which got Shadow's attention. He turned to her and titled his head like any normal dog. Sarah got the ball to bounce and gave it a good kick. It went bouncing and Shadow bounded after it. Sheridan landed on the ground right in front of Sarah and pulled her wings in. She glowed for another brief minute and then normal Sheridan was once again standing in front of her. She didn't look happy.

"I, why did, you are - AUGH!" Sheridan stuttered. "What the hell are you still doing here!? You could have been killed!" She yelled.

"So could you! We saw you fighting that girl. And you jumped in front of Shadow like it was nothing! So don't you 'you could have been killed' me!" Sarah yelled right back at her.

Shadow came bounding back, with the ball in his mouth. HIs ruby eyes were actually playful and happy. His tail wagged enigmatically. He stopped and dropped the ball in front of Sarah. Well, it wasn't a ball so much anymore. Now it was a slobbery blue rubber heap with holes in it. Shadow panted like he was waiting for Sarah to kick it again.

"See. He's just a big ol' sweetheart," Sheridan replied, waving her hands at Shadow. Who, then gave a sad whimper and melted into shadows like his master had done earlier.

"Well, that was easy. I though you were gonna have to play with him a while longer," Jareth said, climbing over the teacup.

"I guess Blair got jealous of her dog playing with you and not her," Sheridan said absently.

"Oh, yeah and that reminds me. I've known yo for how many years now and you never once thought to tell me you were a fallen angel!?" Sarah asked.

Sheridan shrugged. "It never occurred to me." Sarah looked ready to argue more on this subject but Shane twitched. He was waking up. Sheridan gave her a look that said: _later, _and ran to Shane's side.

"Shane! You're awake!" Sheridan said happily.

"Yeah, no thanks to you. Why did you do that?" He asked, sounding hurt.

"I didn't mean for that to happen," Sheridan said quietly. "I'm sorry." She gave him puppy dog eyes, her eyes becoming a deep shade of cerulean blue. Shane blushed and Jareth knew he was going to forgive her. Sarah was right; the boy had it bad.

"Okay, just... don't do that again," he said, trying to hide the pink spreading across his cheeks.

"Alright. I promise!" Sheridan said throwing her arms around him. His face went from pink to red and then he hugged her back. Sarah and Jareth exchanged looks and silently decided to let Sheridan tell him on this one. They knew, but she had wanted them out of the loop. Plus, it would ruin all of Sarah's hard work to get them together.

"That reminds me, you were saying something earlier. What was it?" Sarah asked. Jareth froze. He had almost voluntarily blown his cover and needed to think of something fast.

"I uh, um..."

"I'm not mad. Just curious."

"I, er. Uhhh..." He had nothing. "Well, I... I guess I was just caught up in the moment," He laughed awkwardly. "I, um, could I maybe tell you another time? When I'm ready and we're not on the brink of death?" Jareth asked. Perfect, he hadn't gotten out of it. Just delayed it.

Sarah looked thoughtful. "Alright. I guess..." He laughed awkwardly again. What was wrong with him?

The car ride home was silent. Once Jareth stepped into his apartment all fo his energy drained from him. He managed to crawl back into bed and absorb everything from today. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance, once he laid his head down on the pillow he fell asleep. His dreams were full of shadowy creatures and nothing but trouble. One thing was certain though, with someone like Blair after Sheridan and this 'princess' she was protecting. Jareth had a sinking feeling that their future wasn't so bright after all.

**Okay, I feel really ratty about complaining but it had to be said and this one is long so please don't kill me. I'm tired, It's like 1:30 in the morning right now. I'm going to bed. And even if all of you start hating this story I'm determined to finish it. So there! Ha ha! Leave a review if you feel up to it, and if you've read this far and hated every minute of it for whatever reason, TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG! I want to be able to FIX my mistakes. If I don't know what they are I CAN'T DO THAT! Even if you like this story and something's annoying you, a mistake I keep making, please just tell me. I want to be able to get better, but I can't if I don't know what I'm doing wrong in the first place. **


	7. HIATUS, please read, don't ignore please

**My computer is totally broken and I am currently unable to work on any projects right now. So all of my stories are pretty much going on hiatus until I get a new battery for my computer until then, and so you guys know I am alive, I may put up the occasional one-shot and an update here and there. I can only work when I get my parents' computer so I can't really do any new chappies right now. My DSI is the only thing allowing me any contact as it lets me respond to messages on here, thank the gods, but I can't write on it unfortunately and finishing something in a notebook doesn't make the story update. It just gives me less work for when I can type. One-shots are about all I'll be good for, for a while anyway. I'm almost done with the newest Chapter for Apprentice so that will likely be my last update for a while... if I can even get it up. As of now, it's broken and I'll never get to work on anything. I'll go (more) crazy thinking of late updates! So when I do get the computer I'll probably be writing one-shots. Or if I feel like it, working on chapter updates. All I'm saying is it's going to be a while before I can update on a regular schedule again. Sorry for any and all inconvenience and thank you to the kind understanding souls I'm going to assume all of you are, as I don't know all of you in person and while I would like to I can't and would hate to make someone out for what they are not. (some friends of mine prefer being evil so I don't want to offend anyone)**

**Mei, April, Star, and Blair are my OC's, everyone else I do not own. I disclaim them, take no credit whatsoever. They are not mine. Also, this authors note has been posted on all of my stories currently in progress. And that is why there are descriptions. Which means, even if I have not updated in a long while I fully plan on writing more. This statement does not apply to all but it does to some.**

**Kisshu and Ichigo are from Tokyo Mew Mew, Jareth and Sarah are from the movie Labyrinth, Silver and Blaze are from Sonic the Hedgehog, Ib is from... Ib, Viola and Ellen are from The Witch's House, Lum and Ataru are from Urusei Yatsura. No characters from the capital's stories are here but that should be apparent why by the end. I think I hit everybunny, I'm okay now. **

**April - 12-year-old (or quite possibly 13; I can't remember which is sad) cyniclon with jet black hair cut to a quarter of her back with strands tied in front of her ears (like her brother's) and gold eyes. Kisshu's little sister. **

**Mei - Shoulder length milk chocolate-colored hair, electric blue eyes. Medium build. 15 years old. **

**Star - 13-year-old. Pale skinned with light blue eyes and almost white, blonde-hair. A powder blue tatoo of a star is on her right cheek. Blair's younger sister. **

**Blair - 17-year-old tan skinned with ebony-black hair and incredibly dark, almost black but not quite, brown eyes. Star's older sister. **

The door burst open and, suddenly, they were standing in a overly strange and kind of out-of-place room.

With white-washed walls decorated with posters and drawings, plushies and books littering the floor and a window with the curtains drawn shut it looked very much like it would soon be hosting someone but was currently abandoned.

In a chair behind a desk with a computer on it sat a small girl who could have been no older than fifteen at the least, with long dirty-blonde curls hastily tucked into a ponytail and light peridot green eyes bordering on crazy and intelligent. She had her nose stuck in a book. She wore a red T-shirt with faded white lettering on it and a pair of navy capris'.

When she heard the door close she stuck a piece of paper in it and shut it. Without even looking up she smiled warmly, as though she had been expecting these people.

What people? You may be asking. Why Ib, Viola (in Ellen's body), Sarah and Jareth, Mei, Ichigo, Kisshu, and April, Lum, Ataru, Silver and Blaze, and, of course, Star and Blair stood in the room. The strange girl peered up at them she smiled but they all had grim faces.

"We've got a bone to pick with you," Blair started through gritted teeth.

"Hiya guys!" The girl said happily, as if she hadn't heard Blair. At all.

"What's all this nonsense about our stories going on hiatus?" Ichigo asked, shaking her fist in the air angrily.

"Oh, that," the smile dropped from her face and her eyes darted to the desktop computer. "This stupid thing won't turn on. But when it does it isn't long until it re-starts or shuts back off."

"So we're all here because your computer doesn't want to turn on," Silver said dryly.

The girl smiled shyly. "Yep. It's not that the poor baby doesn't want to. It can't. The battery's gone dry and it needs a new one."

"So give it a new one, already! I've been kidnapped for how long now and I'm still unconscious?" Mei said angrily, her bottom lip jutted out though a slight smile played at her lips.

"I can't," she said lamely.

"Why?" Mei whined.

"Because, a) I have no idea what battery I need, b) I have to take it apart to find out, c) I don't want someone to wipe all of my data off of it when the battery is the problem and not the hard drive, and d) it's gonna be expensive and I don't have the money yet," She explained.

"Well at least tell us who you are," Kisshu asked.

"Me? I'm the authoress of your stories. You may call me Tokyo," said the girl.

"Um...okay? So how long until you can update again?" Ichigo asked.

"Uh... not sure," Tokyo admitted, she scratched her head trying to think. All of their faces fell.

"Wait just a damn second! How the heck are you writing this if you computer won't turn on!?" Mei demanded. Several of the characters nodded in agreement.

"It's elementary, my dear. You see, I borrowed my parents computer to write this so I could inform all of the followers what was going on rather than make them wait the amount of time it might take to fix this. Plus, I have quite a bit of summer homework and not a lot of time to write anyway. So it's going to be very hard for me to update and I have decided to try and fix and finish what's almost done and/or hasn't been published yet. Combine that with I never know when I'll get on a working computer and I don't know for how long and you have my reasoning for not being able to update," Tokyo stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh," the characters said in unison.

"Plus, if I don't get it before summer ends I'll end up piled in so much work from honors classes that I'll never get anything up," Tokyo was the one whining now.

"Awww..." They whined in protest.

"Oh, shut up. I will be trying to update it's just not going to happen on a regular schedule or very often until I get everything sorted out," Tokyo sighed. "I'm sorry everybody. I really am as I love, love, LOVE, to write. But as it stands I cannot write now so I will have to put all of my stories on hiatus and give you all my most sincere and formal apologies. I will not be disappearing and I'll be updating from time to time. But I will probably be putting up a lot of new stories that aren't really new as I've had them for a long time, just never finished or edited them. Since I can't really work on anything I will be using whatever time I get to ease my guilt and finish or re-write or edit them. On the list of stories to re-write is actually A Fairytale Waiting to Happen." At this point Sarah and Jareth's jaws dropped to the floor. "Not sure how far I'll get with that though... or if I'll even go through with it. I'll admit that I am also a procrastinator and can be pretty damn lazy but I get busy too. So I really hope," Tokyo bowed her head and quickly got back up. "That all of you can be patient and forgive me. I would also like to apologize from the deepest part of my heart for any of you who got your hopes up when you saw an update and found this. Thank you all for dealing with me and for even reading this. Also, I am very, very sorry."


End file.
